


Need you

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian begs Mickey to come over and fuck, but he complains it is too hot. Mickey lazily suggests Ian jerks off and they have sex over the phone for the first time.





	

Ian was lazily star fished out on his bed naked, talking to Mickey on the phone. It was summer and clothes became negotiable when he was home alone. Ian was trying to beg Mickey to come over and fuck, but it was not proving successful. 

Ian knew Mickey was a whiney bitch when it was 'hot as balls' and couldn't even convince his grumpy boyfriend to walk 10 minutes to his empty house to bang.

Mickey groaned 'I'm naked on my bed, firecrotch. I'm not putting on clothes to come find your ass.' Ian smiled that Mickey was in the same position as him, then an idea struck him. He had never had phone sex before and bet Mickey hadn't either. 

Ian complained 'but I'm hard,' and Mickey knew he was pouting. He snorted 'you're always hard.' Mickey paused and thought of a suggestion 'jerk off.' Ian's eyebrows raised that Mickey had arrived at the same conclusion. Ian admitted 'porn doesn't work anymore. Need you.' 

Mickey rolled his eyes and let his phone rest on his bare chest 'come on Ian, just stroke your fucking cock.' Ian's hand wandered and he touched himself. He let out a sigh of relief, he hadn't masturbated in a long time. 

Mickey heard Ian's breath hitch and he whispered sultrily to Ian 'play with your dick like I do. Pump it slow.' Ian hummed through the phone and Mickey knew he liked that as his hips always buckled. 

Mickey thought about Ian flicking his wrist and his fingers gripping on his cock. Fuck, he wanted something inside him.

Ian heard the cap pop of the lube over the phone and he grinned that Mickey was going to finger fuck himself. He started rubbing quicker, getting more impossibly hard.

Ian seductively ordered Mickey 'first finger' Mickey gulped and shoved his middle finger rather unceremoniously inside him. He moaned embarrassingly loud. Ian lustfully proclaimed 'want your ass, Mickey.' Mickey added another finger and Ian instructed him to 'scissor them hard,' like he knew Mickey liked. 

Mickey stretched while Ian massaged his balls like Mickey would have done. Mickey groaned 'need you to bend me over,' Ian nodded furiously even though Mickey couldn't see him. He thought about Mickey getting ready for his dick and his mouth watered. Ian's voice was husky and he arched his back when he told Mickey 'want to be inside you.' 

Mickey skilfully jerked off with his free hand and carried on the quick pace with his fingers in his ass. Ian whispered 'want you to ride me.' Mickey had only rode Ian a few times, but fuck, it was one of his favourite things he has ever seen. Mickey, panting uncontrollably and pushing down on his dick.

Mickey pushed his ass harder down on his bed and he wanted nothing more than to have Ian's cock in his mouth or his ass. Mickey erotically begged 'Ian, fuck me!' Ian's mouth fell open as his boyfriend was way hotter than any porn star he had ever heard.

Mickey closed his eyes and encouraged 'come for me babe, come,' he knew Ian would melt at the pet name and tug more viciously. Mickey felt his own orgasm bubble and when Ian moaned 'faster, Mick' they finished moments apart.

The boys listened to each others breathing through the phone and knew each other were grinning. Ian said 'that was hot.' Mickey smirked 'I'm ready to go again, tough guy. Get your ass over here in 5 minutes and I'll ride you, otherwise I will start without you.'

Ian knew a challenge when he heard one and could not miss another opportunity to bury his dick in Mickey's ass. He knew Mickey said 5 minutes because he would have to run and he shoved his feet in some shoes and haphazardly threw on the nearest items of clothing. 

Mickey laughed at the rustling sound through the phone, imaging Ian scrambling to get his jeans on.

Mickey started to palm his growing erection again and Ian was at his house within 3 minutes and breathless. Which was defiantly a new record.


End file.
